Jinxed
by AngelFairy546
Summary: Jinx is a witch of bad luck. Leader of H.I.V.E 5. She wasn't always like this. She used to have a best friend, a fun life until he power awaked. And why? After all her hard work to keep everyone away. Why does he keep trying to change her The boy with too much time on his hand keeps coming back. "Why? Why do you keep trying?" "Because I believe your different and you can do better"


**AngelFairy546: Hello this is my first Teen Titians Fanifiction enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans do you think I would be writing this?**

**Chapter 1: Jinx**

**Normal POV**

"Hey Jinx!" A small boy with no hair and a green jumpsuit wearing green goggles.

"What do you want Gizmo and where's Mammoth and the others?" A girl with pink-hair shaped into two horns, Sliver/grey skin, Cat-like eyes tat were pink and she wears a black/purple dress with a thin purple belt at the waist with a mini purple poncho, stockings and black/purple boots.

"Mammoth went to rob a Taco stand, Kyd Wykkyd went with See-More to rob a bank and Billy went to rob a video game store for a new racing game and I'm gonna get some more tech." he answered.

"I need some more jewelry see ya." And she left.

**Jinx POV**

I went to the jewelry store. Everyone got out of my way. They know their place. I smiled wickedly. Car alarms were going off, dogs were barking, and police cars alarms were going off. I sent out some of my Hexes.

'_Today is not your Lucky day' I thought. _I smirked.

I throw some hexes and the window crashed.

"Hmm let's see what should I steal today?" I look around. " I know how about all of it." I grab everything. I look at the gold watch. 5:00pm. It a little early oh well.

By the time I got to the base the boys were back. They were laughing at something. I shrugged. As I walked into the living room the boys surrounded a cage with a boy with orange-red hair, ocean blue eyes, wearing a red and yellow one piece unitary, with a mask. From his head to his waist he had yellow and his legs of the costume was red. He got two red lighting bolts on the side of his head where his ears should be. And he had red gloves on. His skin was peach.

I rolled my eyes at the boys we didn't really do kidnapping unless it an order from Slade or H.I.V.E academy. Well we used to.

"Hey Jinx look what we caught." Gizmo shouted.

I narrow my eyes at him. I want towards him. The lighting boy looked at me.

"Who's that?" I pointed at him.

"I have a name you know. Its Kid Flash and you can call me anytime." He winked at me. I roll my eyes.

"Why is he here?"

"He was messing with our stealing sprees." Mammoth answer.

"Oh ok so what are you going to do with him?"

"We don't know that's what we are trying to figure out." Gizmo answered.

"Hey Jinx what do you think we should do with him?" SeeMore asked.

"Don't know, don't care." I drop the jewelry on the floor.

"Man Jinx why didn't you invite us?" SeeMore asked.

"Um you guys were busy."

"Oh right."

"I'll take what I want and you could chose what you want after." I take what I want and leave for my room.

I started to hear the boys argue. I sigh. I start reading a spell book trying to ignore the noise. I train everyday. I learned a spell to train even in my sleep. I heard a knock on the door. I walk to the door.

"What do you want gu- hey what are you doing lighting boy?"

"I came to see you Jinxie."

"Don't call me Jinxie lighting boy."  
"It's Kid Flash for your information."

"Okay Kid Flash what do you want?"

"You."

"To bad I'm not for sale." I smirk.

"Then I guess I'll have to steal you but just to warn ya this will be my first crime."

"Charming."

"I know I am."

"You are annoying."

I start walking away. I felt a strong breeze of air. I look to see Kid Flash in front of me.

"What I guess you have superhuman speed."

"Yep. What do you expect? I'm Kid Flash fastest boy alive."

"You mean most annoying boy in the world right?"

"Hey that hurt."

"It was meant to idiot."

"You know you don't need to be evil."

"What do you think your doing? Trying reverse me nice try. Not happening."

"I can still keep trying besides your team I sent them to Titan Tower you can come with me."

"No." I start walking.

"You know when I said that it means get arrested or go on the good side, but since it is my first time meeting you think of this as hello. I gotta go see ya."

And in a flash he left leaving a red rose. I walk in the direction towards the Titan tower.

**Me: I'm done I will try to update when I can bye for now and please review!**


End file.
